


From My Hand To Yours

by BeHillaryClinton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler-centric, F/M, Gency, New Years Day writing prompt, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Genji Shimada, genji is a damsel in distress, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHillaryClinton/pseuds/BeHillaryClinton
Summary: Quitely entering her room, snowflakes resting on her eyelashes, Angela gracefully positioned herself to lean on the floor. Numb fingers reached into her pockets, producing the parchment that Genji had given her only hours ago.Her heart warmed as she unraveled his latest artwork. After the adventure they had experienced during her visit, Genji presumably crafted a novice masterpiece. To her surprise, the wrinkled parchment in her hands contained no such artistic masterpiece.At the center of the page, written in delicate, neat lettering, was a promise to Angela from Genji.'Once the walls of my cage crumble, I shall celebrate my freedom by following you, where ever you should go.'





	From My Hand To Yours

The glowing red hue of the evening sky had began to fade into the cold ocean waves of the night as the sun had quietly died beneath them. Grand trees that lined the overrun path stripped of their beauty by the approaching season. Desaturated grass shriveled underneath their footprints. The collective scene of death of warmth and light surrounding him served as the perfect metaphor for the darkness that had been creeping deep within his soul.

At least, that’s what Genji told himself to remain entertained during his walk to solitude. 

His hands had been bound with rope behind his back as he walked shoulder to shoulder towards his imprisonment. Genji could only continuously question the irritating thought if it had been his father's idea to have his brother serve as his escort or if it had been another member of the Shimada Mafia. The logical solution to receiving an answer to the details of his punishment would be to ask Hanzo. His brother, always two steps ahead, anticipated the questions and demands that raged inside of Genji, and elected to gag his younger brother before leaving their childhood home.

The only knowledge Genji possessed of his punishment were his father's parting words. _You have brought this upon yourself_

Genji had never acted as the son his father wanted, he never saw a reason too as his brother was the eldest. Fathers expectations had only been meant for Hanzo to uphold. Had father been the one to appoint Hanzo as Genji’s escort, he had done so with the knowledge that Hanzo would strike down his brother should he attempt to escape.

Within the distance, ontop a rounded hill, sat the outline of a large house under construction. A crew of men could be seen waiting patiently outside. From where he stood, Genji could make out the sign that displayed a emerald dragon, the crest of his Clan. The building being constructed was his prison. He had known his father to be cruel, but he never thought that his father would provide an audience to watch the shameful shimada son's punishment.

_You have brought this upon yourself_

As they approached their destination, Genji had been tempted to turn his head, and gaze upon the sleeping village that surrounded his new home. The temptation burned within him as he ignored it. Even the sight of looking away would signal an act of defiance to his hostile brother.

Hanzo stopped walking three yards from the house, his posture proper and his face revealing nothing. As the light of the moon and stars filled the sky, Genji was able to see the underground room before him. The room lacked a ceiling, and shared the height of Genji. The room itself was also incredibly tiny, he would barley be able to sleep within it. 

It was make a perfect prison of the ungrateful son of the Shimada Clan.

He felt Hanzo move behind him, he could make out the faintest apology whispered as his brother cut his bonds, quickly moving to push his younger brother into the prison. Genji resisted his body’s urge to move once he landed, he waited in his cramped position as his family's workers carried the small roof over the rooms entrance, fixating the columns into place. Sealing his fate. 

_You have brought this upon yourself_

Now confined within the four walls, Genji stood. There were floor level windows on each wall, large enough for only small packages to be slipped through. He watched through the window as Hanzo dismissed the workers.

Hanzo left without speaking to his brother. Genji sat in his new cell. There was no light to be found, and the silence of the approaching winter were the only sounds he had for company.

Months passed and Genji remained in solitude. His father had found the kindness to allow a servant to bring him food every other day. The servant was not to speak to him after providing him with food, and emptying the vase that Genji had been provided to use as a restroom. Winter turned to spring, and spring into the early days of summer. Genji could feel the madness slowly creeping into his mind. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had heard his own voice. 

His days were spent ignoring the constant hunger that plagued his stomach, and took to watching life that occurred outside of his window. There was only one window which allowed him to view other humans, the same window he watched his brother leave from. Couples walked toghter down the path, children chasing eachother. Genji’s new life revolved around seeing these strangers live the life that he never had. 

_You have brought this upon yourself_

Today was warmer than the last, few people walked through his view, but Genji couldn’t look away. Holding his hands against the window, he waited for another soul to pass by, for the world to continue turning.

A new stranger walked passed. Her hair was the same color as the sun. She stopped to look at the abandoned Shimada home. Genji's breath couldn’t escape his throat. He had never seen a woman like this before. 

She began rushing towards the house, it was only when Genji noticed the horrified look on her face that he understood why.

She had seen him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! The next chapter will be long and entirely in Angela's perspective.


End file.
